Don't Wanna Be Without You
by Sparxyu
Summary: Summary: What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost.... Wouldn't you? Near & Matt friendship. No yaoi. No like, no read. Reviews, please!
1. A Case in New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! L, Near, Mello and Matt belong respectively to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Despite this, I'd like 2 thank them both for use/creation of their characters. **

**Don't Wanna Be Without You **

**By: Sparxyu **

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me." **

**-My Immortal performed by Evanescence **

**A/N: The following story was inspired by events that happened in real life. Some details have been changed to suit characters and plot outline. I do not own Death Note. Respectively, Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **

**Summary: ****What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost... wouldn't you? Death Note. Near & Matt. No yaoi. No like, no read. **

**Chapter 1: A Case in New York **

It was a Saturday morning on January 31st, 2009. Holding a backpack full of his favorite toys and clothing, Near huddled in a soft white jacket at the train station as he and his idol, the famous detective L, waited for the train that would take them to New York.

The serial killer Yujo Hideki had escaped from prison very recently and L felt that Near was a suitable choice to help him catch Hideki.

Naturally, Mello was jealous of Near for getting to go along, but unlike normal circumstances, he didn't complain and merely sat tearing chunks off his bar of dark chocolate, while his cohort and best friend, Mail Jeevas, otherwise known as Matt, engrossed himself in the virtual world of his gameboy.

As the train pulled into the station, L turned to Mello and Matt. "Make sure you guys look out for each other, ok?" He tossed Matt the keys to his car, a black Volvo. "Oh, and Matt," he added.

Matt raised his head. "Hai?"

"Don't let Mello drive," the great detective told him. "We all know how crazy he can get when he's upset."

An annoyed "hey!" was heard from Mello.

Matt smiled up at his idol and wrapped Near in a warm hug. "Come home safe, ok guys?"

Both nodded, and then boarded the train, choosing seats near the window. Taking Near's backpack from him, L placed it onto the luggage rack. And soon, with Mello scowling and Matt waving, they were off.


	2. Accidental Overdose

"**I'm dying, praying, **

**Bleeding, I'm screaming, **

**'Am I too lost to be saved? **

**Am I too lost?'"**

**-_Tourniquet_, performed by Evanescence**

**A/N: The following story was inspired by events that happened in real life. Some details have been changed to suit characters and plot outline. I do not own Death Note. Respectively, Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **

**Summary: What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost.... Wouldn't you? Near & Matt. No yaoi. No like, no read. **

**Don't Wanna Be Without You **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 2: Accidental Overdose**

Soft footsteps and coughing were the only sounds that could be heard in the lonely quiet of the apartment. The redhead tiptoed in striped pajamas into the kitchen, his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his cough so as not to awaken his slightly irritable friend, descending the stairs.

Matt opened a cupboard, fishing in its contents for the cough syrup and aspirin. Turning on the light above the sink, he snapped his eyes shut against the sudden brightness, opening them once again to squint at the directions on both bottles. He read:

_Aspirin: Take 5 pills if over 12 years old. _

_Cough Syrup: Take 8 tablespoons if over 12 years old._

Or so he thought. Matt downed five aspirin pills and eight tablespoons of cough syrup. While he waited for the medicines to do their job, he sat on a stool at the counter, his head in his hands. A strange sensation overcame him; his leg was twitching. Soon, his entire body began to shake and he collapsed from the stool an onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor.  
In a strained, tortured cry, a name escaped his lips. "MELLO!!!"

A figure slowly sat up in bed, silky black pajamas rippling toward the baggy black comforter. Mello made his way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Just as he was exiting the bathroom, a piercing scream made its way to his ears, nearly shattering his heart into a panicked frenzy.

"MELLO!!!"

"Matt? Are you having another nightmare?" the blonde called tentatively.

No reply came, so Mello followed the sound of his friend's soft, barely audible whimpering. Worry made his sense of hearing more acute. What if something had happened to Matt? He made his way into the kitchen and the sight that met his eyes on the floor made his heart leap into his throat.

On the kitchen floor, Matt lay quivering. His entire body was shaking clearly with pain and soft whimpers that escaped his throat. Hello, panicked frenzy.

"MATT! What the hell is going on?!" He grabbed Matt's shoulders in an attempt to stop his shaking.

"I thought that the bottles said to take five pills and eight tablespoons."

"Huh?" Mello glanced to the counter, where the bottles were still standing. He grabbed them, reading their labels:

_Aspirin: Take 2 pills if over 12 years old. _

_Cough Syrup: Take 3 teaspoons if over 12 years old. _

"Damn it! I'm calling an ambulance." The blonde's fingers trembled as he quickly dialed 911 on the keys of the cell phone he produced from his leather jacket pocket.

The vehicle arrived within minutes. Mello scooped Matt into his arms bridal style, helping the paramedics to lower Matt onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. He never noticed or heard his cell phone clatter to the kitchen's tiled floor.

As Mello lifted him, the redhead buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Fright overtook him as he was lifted into the ambulance. He clutched at the leather glove that encased Mello's hand. "Don't leave me, okay?"

His eyes started to close. An assistant paramedic slapped his face, yelling for him to wake up as he drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to keep him awake.


	3. Panic

"**I've tried to go on like I never knew you **

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep **

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete." **

**-_Incomplete_, performed by: The Backstreet Boys**

**Summary: What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost... wouldn't you? **

**Don't Wanna Be Without You **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 3: Panic **

"Drive, damnit, DRIVE!!!!!!!!" Mello's screech rang through the ambulance as he stood next to the gurney Matt was strapped to. His finger's were still wrapped around Matt's hand.

If not for the leather gloves that encased his hands, his fellows would have seen his white knuckles, but these were currently out of view. The only sign of Mello's godforsaken panic was the wild look in his eyes.

"Sir." The volunteer next to him tapped his shoulder. "Please try to calm down. We should be at the hospital in about eight minutes." He regretted what he said almost instantly; Mello's hand had suddenly pulled him up by his shirt.

Fury took root in the blonde's eyes, providing a dangerous additional mixture to the panic that was already there. "Listen to ME!" the blonde thundered, a leather glove tightly clenching in the collar of the volunteer's white shirt. "You get this driver to floor it right now or I'll do it myself... right after I throw your sorry butt out the windshield! He could be DEAD in eight minutes!!!!!! Get the driver to floor it, you understand me?! NOW!!"

"Y-yes, sir," stuttered the shocked volunteer.

"That's what I thought."

They reached the hospital in a minimum of four minutes. Matt was taken out on the gurney, the volunteers rushing him to the ER as quickly as possible.

Mello glanced up slightly at signs that directed him to the waiting room and following them. Once there, he dropped into a seat, trying to keep his eyes open. They slipped closed, giving way to a slumber he did not want, but surely needed.

Half an hour later, he was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder and the words, "Mr, Keehl?"

Mello's eyes snapped open instantly. "Yes?"

"I am pleased to inform you that Mr. Jeevas is going to be all right. He's awake and has been asking for you. If you'll follow me...." The doctor's voice trailed off. "By the way," he added, pressing the button for the elevator. "My name is Dr. Tsuge."

"Mm."

The trip to Matt's room was short and silent, Mello being lost in thought and relief.

"You'll need room 9," Dr. Tsuge told him.

"Thank you."

Mello entered the room, thinking, 'Too much white.'

"Mel..." A voice startled him from his thoughts.

"You jerk," Mello responded. "How do you feel, Matt?" He softly ran a gloved hand against Matt's forehead, sweeping back strands of haphazard red.

"I feel a lot better."

"..."

"Have you told L & Near yet?"

"No. I should get on that. I'll be right back." Mello stepped out, searching his pockets for his cell. "Damn!" he cursed aloud when he couldn't find it. "Hope there's a pay phone around here." He dialed L's cell phone number, hoping he would pick up.


	4. The Quietness of a Shocked Heart

"**You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me**

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted." 

**-**_**Time is Running Out**_**, performed by Muse**

**Summary: What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost... wouldn't you? I don't own Death Note, Near, Matt, L or Mello!**

**Don't Wanna Be Without You **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 4: The Quietness of a Shocked Heart**

In New York City, L's cell phone rang. Startled, the great detective lifted his head and reached for his cell phone, holding it delicately with a finger and thumb.

"A pay phone?" he asked himself, checking the caller ID. "Hm." He hit 'Send'.

"L?"

"Moshi-moshi, Mello," the great detective responded. "Is everything all right? You sound a little panicked."

"Yeah, well, more than just a little. Matt's stuck here in this godforsaken hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Uh-huh. He accidentally overdosed last night on some aspirin and cough syrup."

"Is he okay?"

"I-I think so. I haven't had the chance to speak to the doctors just yet."

"Okay, I'm putting you in charge right now until the doctors figure out what's going on. When they do, call me."

"Hai. Talk to you later."

"Sayonara, Mello."

"L?"

The detective turned his gaze to Near, who sat on the floor, a toy robot caught I his grasp among other things.

"Near. We're going home."

"Huh?" the small boy shot him an inquisitive look. "What's going on?"

"Matt's in the hospital," the detective replied simply. "Get packed up."

"Yes." Near went to his room and managed to gather his things in a heap, but soon dropped them, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

'_Control,'_ he thought. _'I need to regain control.'_ He repacked his things into the white knapsack he'd brought with him, leaving one thing out.

He stepped from the room to find L chatting hurriedly on his cell phone. "Hello, I'm in need of two train tickets… Ok… Thank you. Goodbye." L looked up, seeing the expression on Near's face. "Are you all right?"

"Hn? Yes…" Near's soft voice trailed off.

"You aren't worried about Matt, are you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I don't care." Near glanced at the floor. _'Matt…'_

"Are you all set to go home?" the detective questioned, pressing a thumb against his lips and chewing it softly.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. We leave tomorrow. You'd better go get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm an insomniac, you know that."

"Yes, but hospitals sometimes tire people out."

"True. I am ninety-nine percent sure that you are right. Sweet dreams, Near." The detective gave the boy one of his small, rare smiles.

"'Night, L."

"Near?"

The white-haired boy turned his head to his mentor.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes."

"Get your things."

One hour later, the two of them boarded the train that would take them home. Near had fallen asleep against L's shoulder while they waited on the bench. L scooped the young boy into his arms and boarded the train. Once there, he gently deposited Near into the soft seat.

After a while, Near began to toss and turn on the seat in his sleep. Several times, he cried out Matt's name, all the while clutching at a Vincent Valentine action figure that Matt had given to him for Christmas the year before.

"Near," L said softly. "Near. Near?"

The white-haired boy's eyes flew open wide and a soft whimper escaped him as the detective gathered him into his lap.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Near shifted his gaze to the floor of the train. "I am just…"

"Worried about Matt?"

"… Afraid of going to the hospitals. I have never really liked them."

"Oh." L's voice went from monotone to soft with surprise. "I didn't know that. Don't worry, Near. Everything will be all right."

Near's finger swirled itself restlessly within his white tresses. "Yes… I suppose so."

"Go back to sleep. You look as if you are exhausted. I am ninety-eight percent sure that you are."

Near gave him a tired nod and then curled up on the seat as L wrapped a white blanket around him.

"Good-night, Near."


	5. Impatient Delirium

"**I dreamed I was missing **

**You were so scared **

**But no one would listen **

**'Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming **

**I woke with this fear **

**What am I leaving**

**When I'm done here?" **

**_Leave Out All the Rest_ performed by Linkin Park**

**Summary: What would happen if you made a friend who meant the world to you and you almost lost him? You'd lose yourself, almost... wouldn't you? **

**Don't Wanna Be Without You **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 5: Impatient Delirium **

Mello hung up the pay phone. _'Good,'_ he thought to himself. _'As soon as the doctors figure out what's going on, everything should be all right. At least.... I hope so. I don't want anything happening to that jerk.' _

"Damn it!" the blonde cursed aloud, punching the wall so hard that his knuckles started to bleed a little. _'I just-- I want everything to be okay again.'_ Worry and guilt wrenched their claws into his gut, making him feel slightly sick. He hated feeling like he was so weak. _'I need L to be here.'_

Mello made his way back into Matt's room. The redhead was sleeping, his face buried beneath haphazard strands of hair and his head turned into the pillow. Mello sat in the chair that was next to his friend's bedside.

"L and that brat, Near, should be here soon," he murmured softly, leaning to Matt's ear. "Then everything will be okay again."

Watching Matt sleep, Mello thought, _'Damn it. I really screwed things up. I'm never gonna let something like this ever happen again. That's a promise.' _

Impatience and lack of sleep had made Mello almost delirious with exhaustion. His eyes slipped closed as he watched the friend he had viewed as a brother for the longest time sleep.


End file.
